1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pick-up style utility vehicle in which a cargo bed can be expanded in a front direction so as to optimize an area or capacity of a cargo bed space or a passenger space according to user demands.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, utility vehicles of various styles are used. Other than a pick-up style utility vehicle with a relatively large cargo bed behind a seat, there is a straddle-type all terrain vehicle having a handle bar, or the like.
Typically, the pick-up style utility vehicle is more practical than the handle bar type utility vehicle belonging to the straddle-type all terrain vehicle. The pick-up style utility vehicle is used for hunting in fields and mountains, conveyance of lumber, movement on golf courses, golf course maintenance, and the like.
The present applicants have formerly developed inventions relating to the pick-up style utility vehicle with a cargo bed whose area or capacity can be expanded. U.S. patent have been obtained, and are, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,905,159, 6,994,388, and 7,249,798.
FIG. 36 shows the pick-up style utility vehicle described in the above documents in a 4 passengers transformation. The pick-up style utility vehicle has a bench-shaped front seat 321 including a driver's seat, a bench-shaped rear seat 322, and a cargo bed 309 in this order from the front of the vehicle. The front seat 321 has a seat bottom 327 and a backrest 329. The rear seat 322 has a seat bottom 331 and a backrest 332. The seat bottom 331 of the rear seat 322 is fixed to a seat attaching plate 340. The seat attaching plate 340 is rotatably supported via a hinge 341 at the front upper end of a box 330 housing an engine. A screen shield 310 for partitioning is provided on a front panel 354 of the cargo bed 309. A cabin frame 307 surrounding a riding space is provided.
FIG. 37 shows the state of the pick-up style utility vehicle in a 2 passengers transformation. Regarding the rear seat 322, the backrest 332 is overlapped with the seat bottom 331, and the backrest 332 and the seat bottom 331 are rotated about the hinge 341 forward so as to be in an erected state. The cargo bed 309 is extended forward into a rear riding space. The extending method of the cargo bed is described in the publications in detail.
However, as shown in FIG. 37, when the seat bottom 331 and the backrest 332 in a folded state are retracted in front of the cargo bed 309, the forward extended distance of the cargo bed 9 is limited. Therefore, the cargo bed 309 cannot be sufficiently expanded.